Fairy Tails Raging Soul
by Barrett M107
Summary: Fairy Tail and its Mages have quite the chaotic history, with countless paths of destruction in their wake. Destruction done for the greater good mind you, or in other cases, the inability to hold back. Now, in the midst of this chaos, they're drawn in to a battle of another Guild. Filled with powerful, sword-wielding mages: Soul Guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody. I suppose it's weird, if you have followed what I've done in the past, seeing an Non-OC story from me. Buddy of mine, **The Guardian 1412, **helped me come up with it and I've been working on it for a while now.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Wh – What the hell?"

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail looked on in shock and horror at the stone statues that were once their live, female guildmates. They were lined up in a row, their bodies petrified, frozen in place with their skin turned to stone. The Fire Dragon Slayer rapidly glanced between two girls he knew well enough, members of his own team.

"Lucy… Erza…" He gritted his teeth. His hands balled in to fists and steam slowly rose from the skin of his hands.

At the center of the stage stood the culprit of it all, not the petrification, though she was there, but the mastermind behind it all. The most shocking is that all four of those on stage with the victims were members of Fairy Tail themselves.

Laxus Dreyar, one of their three S-Class mages and Master Makarov's grandson stood tall, looking down upon them with a wide grin. He wrapped one of his arms around Lucy's stone shoulders. He was joined by Freed Justine, looking as collected as ever, Bixlow and his five puppets, or in his own words 'babies' and Evergreen, the woman behind the petrification of the pageant contestants.

"Laxus!" Makarov cried out his name in anger, walking forward and deftly jumping on to one of the tables, "What is the meaning of this?! What have you done?"

"I've grown tired of it all…" He stated, "This Guild… Always being laughed at, made the butt of shitty jokes because we have a few idiot members who can't control themselves. Fairy Tail… It's so pathetic now," He looked down upon them with disdain, his eyes roving over the lot of them, "So many weaklings… Fairy Tail is the strongest guild? Bah! We _were_ the strongest! Not anymore, not with weaklings like Team Shadow Gear…"

Jet and Droy took a step forward, but a green laser was shot at their feet, stopping them in their tracks. Bixlow grinned widely, sticking his long tongue out and showing his black Fairy Tail mark at the same time. His dolls, which he called his 'babies' floated over his head, one of them smoking from the earlier blast.

"This one here too…" Laxus stroked Lucy's chin, "And after all that happened with Phantom Lord… And two of their members are allowed to join?!" His voice rose to a yell, motioning to the petrified Juvia Lockser on stage, "Especially - The one who destroyed our first guild hall! If I were guild master, he would've been put in his place! He would've been dead! That would've been a fitting punishment! And the only welcoming he would've received would be the demons in Hell!"

Gajeel glanced over his shoulder, chewing on a bit of iron. He glared daggers at the Lightning Mage. But what could he do? Laxus had hostages…

Laxus took his arm from around Lucy's shoulders and he stepped up to the front of the stage.

"But no, that didn't happen," He sneered, directing his attention to Makarov, "You just party, and laugh, and act as though nothing ever happened. You all make me sick, tarnishing Fairy Tail's reputation! Welcoming former enemies in to the guild…" He spat on to the stage.

Laxus grinned, "No more!" He threw his arms out wide, "I'm finally going to become Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and when I take my rightful place, I'm going to weed out all of you weaklings! I'll make Fairy Tail great again! No one will ever laugh at this Guild, not without punishment! But, I'll give you all a chance to stop me…" He lowered his arms and he chuckled, "A slim chance considering just who you're dealing with… But a chance nonetheless."

Laxus," Makarov spoke lowly, his fists visibly shaking, "Stop this… At once," He was surrounded by a golden aura. The Lightning Mage didn't even flinch.

"We're going to play a game," Laxus stated, "A game to decide who is the strongest of Fairy Tail. Think of it as a free pass for when I become Guild master. I'll let you stay for the time being, until you screw up, hehehe – Hahahaha!" Laxus threw his head back, laughing heartily.

"Bastard…" Gray and Natsu growled, white vapor and steam rising from their skin, respectively.

"All of Magnolia Town will be our battlefield. The girls are insurance so that none of you break the rules. If you do, starting from the far right, one by one, they'll be reduced to rubble," Evergreen explained to them, motioning to Bisca Mulan at the far right of the line.

"Bisca!" Alzack murmured. His hands balled in to fists at his side.

"You'll have to defeat the Thunder God Tribe if you wish to get to me. And here's the fun part," He grinned from ear to ear. As did Bixlow, Evergreen hid her own behind her fan. Even the ever cool Freed had allowed himself a small smile, "You have three hours to defeat me, otherwise these pretty little statues are gonna turn to dust regardless!"

That had done it.

Flames ignited around Natsu's fist, and the Fire Dragon Slayer dashed toward the stage, "LAXUS!" Natsu roared, dashing toward the stage. He leaped in to the air and he cocked his arm back.

Laxus smirked and yellow sparks flashed at the outer corner of his eyes.

"Enough!" A hand larger than Natsu was thrust in between them. Natsu stopped his attack and he was pushed back by the hand. It shrunk to its original size and retreated to Makarov's side.

"But Master… Lucy, and the others!"

"I won't allow them to perish!" Makarov exclaimed, "Laxus… To do this to your own guildmates… I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget, whether or not you are my grandson! You've gone too far now!"

"I've gone too far? You're the one who's let Fairy Tail's reputation go to shit…" Laxus replied, venom dripping from his words, "You're too damn lenient! In your old age, you've grown soft and I suppose that's unavoidable, but this… _This_ is too far, Makarov Dreyar!"

Laxus brought his foot down on the stage, creating a sound like thunder and a sending a shockwave through the guild hall that sent several tumbling to the ground and flipped tables. Freed, Bixlow and Bixlow's 'babies' made sure the girls stayed standing.

Yellow sparks crackled around the Lightning Mage, "Your time begins now!" With a snap of his fingers three bolts of lightning came down from out of nowhere on top of the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus. The Guild hall had been blinded by the bright flash of light, they shielded their eyes for the brief few seconds that it lasted. Once it was over, smoke crept across the stage, slowly fading away.

'_Hang on, Lucy, Erza… We'll kick that bastards ass in no time at all!' _He thought, looking on at his stone teammates,"They're gone!" Natsu growled, "Agh! Let's get those bastards!" Natsu cheered, and he and the rest of Fairy Tail charged toward the front entrance.

"Why that… I'm going to teach that boy what for! To do something like this… I'll kick his ass myself!" Makarov exclaimed, running behind the rest of the guild. He reached the entrance, and it felt as though he had run headlong in to a wall. He stumbled back from the impact, "Agh! Huh?"

He held his hands forward and they pressed against a solid surface, "What is this?" He noticed a red sheen on his hands and arms. Makarov stare up, and red runes hung in the air at the top of the entrance, "Dark Ecriture…" Makarov stepped back.

He crossed his arms, beginning to decipher it in his mind. The rules of Dark Ecriture were absolute, unless they were of course broken somehow. This was what Laxus meant by 'rules'. Whatever it said, he knew it at least kept him from exiting, "No one… of eighty years or older… nor stone statues …" He squinted. A section toward the end was rather difficult to read, but the last runes were perfectly clear, "May exit."

"Hrrrgh!... Aaagh!... C'mon… C'mon!"

Makarov glanced over. Natsu was attempting to exit, but he too was stopped. Makarov kept an even expression for a second, his eyes went white, his jaw dropped and he had a stuttered, "N – n – n – n – natsu! What the hell? Are you made of stone? Are you eighty years old?"

"Just a bit more! Hrrgh! I know I can break through!"

Makarov's eyes flashed to the bit of the script he had been unable to read before. He squinted, "Mmm…" His eyes widened, "Natsu! Enough!" He commanded. The Fire Dragon Slayer stopped his futile attempts to break through the invisible barrier and he turned on his heels, fire in his eyes.

"But Master! I'm sure I can break through! I have to get out there!"

Makarov shook his head, "You're strong and I do not doubt you can, but look…" He pointed toward the top of the doorway, "Those symbols say that users of Lost Magic are not allowed to exit this place. If you do break this rule, then the girls will be killed!"

Natsu's determined expression was replaced by a slightly more defeated look. He hung his head and his shoulders slumped, "Dammit…"

"We can only hope that Gajeel will be able to turn the tide of this fight," Makarov stated.

Natsu tilted his head, a look of confusion on his face, "What do ya mean? Gajeel's in here with us

"Huh? What'd ya want, old man?" The Guild Master froze. His head slowly swiveled around to peer over his shoulder further.

"Aaaaggh!"

* * *

**Elsewhere... **

"What do you think it is?" A young girl

"It's obviously a lacrima, stupid!" A red-headed boy snapped at her, producing a large, paper folding fan and whacking her over the head with it. She yelped, and the red-haired boy directed his attention back to the lacrima in the ground, "The real question is…" He pressed his cheek against it, peering deeply in to as if trying to discover its secrets, "Why the heck is it all the way out here?"

The girl glanced around, "And there sure are a lot of them." As far as her eyes could see, there were a dozen or so on both sides of the one they focused on going around in, what looked to her like, a circle around Magnolia. The red haired boy pressed his face against the glass orb. He knocked against the glass lightly…

A yellow spark flashed in the center and a thin electric bolt struck the glass in front of his face, "AAgh!" He yelped, the pitch of his voice increasing a couple octaves. His already spiked hair was standing on end, pointing in all directions.

"Aww, man! He whined, trying to push it down and style it back to how it was originally.

"Lightning lacrima, huh?" The two children looked back over their shoulders. A man dressed primarily in shades of green stood over them. A green and white striped bucket hat shadowed his eyes and a paper fan hid the lower portion of his face. In his right hand he twirled around an orange cane, "Jinta, Ururu, stand back for a moment."

"Yes, Boss/Mister Kisuke," they said in unison. The two children moved back, making room for their employer. He calmly walked up to the half-buried lacrima and with his cane he lightly tapped it. Another yellow spark flashed within and a small electric bolt escaped the confines of the sphere and gave his hand a light jolt. It was over almost instantly, leaving a small red mark on his hand, smoking lifting from it.

"Looks like Organic Link Magic… Tessai, mind confirming that?"

Tessai, a muscular, bespectacled man that stood a couple heads taller than Kisuke. With a small grunt of effort, he hefted the large pack off of his back and placed it on the ground. Putting his hands together in front of him, a golden magic seal appeared between his palms.

"There's a barrier in place… It certainly feels Dark Ecriture magic, Boss… Now reveal!" Tessai exclaimed. He thrust his hands outward toward the supposed barrier and a light sheen passed over it, as if it were made of glass. A ways above their heads, rows of glowing purple runes were floating in the air.

"Well, would you look at that?" Kisuke said with a slight smirk.

"What's it say?" Jinta questioned, scratching his head.

"Hmm…" Kisuke hummed to himself, "Seems my Dark Ecriture is a bit rusty… What are the rules, Tessai?"

"Those who use magic within this barrier will not be allowed past the boundary set in place," Tessai read the runes as they were. He brought his hands apart s moment later and the runes disappeared from sight.

"Hmm… Seems like whoever planned this certainly thought this through," Kisuke snapped his fan shut and he hummed to himself. He scratched the side of his head with the closed fan, "Any chance you can cancel out the spell?"

"Yes, but it would take some time. Whoever put these runes in place is no amateur."

Urahara nodded, "Good thing we stopped for a while then… Might've gotten trapped," He readjusted his hat on his head, "All right then, Tessai. Send a message to Ichigo and the others and tell them to get here on the double. No need to take any chances of these things being activated early. Then work on the Dark Ecriture, I'll help anyway I can."

"Right."

'_Tessai is more than capable of breaking those runes, which'll give anyone inside a chance to escape should these lacrima go off. But then there's the blast radius to consider… I doubt I have anything to get rid of them all, and that Organic Link Magic is going to add to the difficulty. Perhaps a quick Transportation seal around the town to get the people to a safer location? Hmm… There are possibilities.' _

"This is Fairy Tail territory, Boss man," The red-headed boy stated, interlacing his fingers behind his head, "They're not gonna accept their help."

"Mm – Maybe so," Kisuke replied, sitting himself down, "But that's never stopped Ichigo before." A sly smile crossed his face.

* * *

**The beginning… Mostly canon honestly, I'll admit that, but it moved a bit faster than Canon did. It's the ending that sets this all up.**

**If you guys liked it, drop a review. Hopefully we'll both see chapter 2 relatively soon :)  
**

**Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 was surprisingly well received. Let's see if Chapter 2 does any better. I wasn't feeling too confident about it before. It felt like it was moving a bit fast, but after some adjustments, I like it. I'm confident in it **

Bringing up something was addressed in the reviews by **strykerhl **– I changed this in chapter 4. I actually don't know what the pairing will be. Rukia is up there in the characters because she's my favorite Bleach female though.

And as for appearances of Bleach Characters: 17 Months Later, that's what I went with.

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Haagh!"

"Aagh!"

Two young men crossed blades, sparks scattering in every direction with each strike of steel on steel and raining down to the ground. The two of them disappeared, blue light flashing at their heels a brief second before they vanished from sight. Sparks burst forth in mid-air, and they reappeared, having already passed each other in that instant.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a young man with bright orange, spiky hair. He was dressed in attire consisting of a light purple shirt with red lining and a black, pentagonal skull with oval eyes in the middle, dark color jeans and red sneakers. With one hand he wielded a large katana as tall as his own body

Renji Abarai, the tallest of them, if only slightly taller than Ichigo. His scarlet red hair was held in a high ponytail. His upper arms and the back of his neck were decorated with black tribal tattoos. His attire consisted of a sleeveless red shirt and a sleeveless black vest on top of that, along with brown cargo pants and opened toed sandals. A maroon bandana was wrapped around his forehead, covering a portion of his hair and same colored bandages were wrapped around his forearms. His weapon, in contrast to Ichigo's, was a normal katana in appearance and size.

The two combatants slashed to their respective rights and used the momentum of their swings to turn themselves around completely so they were facing each other again.

"Are you two done yet?" A female called out to them.

Rukia Kuchiki, despite being around the same age as the two combatants, she was the shortest of them, easily a head shorter than both Ichigo and Renji. Her black hair was cut short in to a bob with several strands hanging diagonally between her eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with a thin blue line going horizontally across her chest, a short black coat on top of that, a light green skirt that reached her calves and black boots.

"We could've taken a job in the time it's taken you to end this pissing contest of yours," She sighed, folding her arms in front of her chest. And their spar wasn't even over unfortunately.

"We still can!" Ichigo said, clashing swords with Renji once again, "Once I kick this bastards ass!" they pushed away at the same time and slid back across the ground, leaving twin trails of dust in front of them.

"In your dreams maybe!" Renji exclaimed, "Who saved who from the wyvern in the Night Mountains?"

"I had to sneeze! The damn lizard attacked me from behind too!" Ichigo shouted, stamping his foot.

"Excuses…" Renji lowered his body, "Excuses!" He closed the distance between himself and Ichigo in the blink of an eye.

"Bring it on!"

"You two are morons… You really are," Rukia said with a sigh, a small smile pulling on her lips despite this. This was how they always settled their fights. She watched as the two of them clashed again and again. Ichigo able to keep up with Renji's movements despite the size difference in their weapons, and he used his superior reach to his advantage as well, pushing Renji back several times and keeping him at bay.

The Red-head was just as vicious if not more so. He moved at high-speeds all around Ichigo, disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye. He attacked without mercy from every direction. Ichigo could never tell where the attack would come from, and as soon as he blocked one hit, Renji came at him from another angle.

The two of them jumped back from their clash. Ichigo shouldered his weapon, and Renji lowered is to his side, "Time to step things up, wouldn't you say, Ichigo?" Renji asked, swinging his katana with a flick of his wrist, creating a small gash in the ground underneath the arc of his swing.

"Yeah…" Ichigo smirked. The two of them spread their feet apart slightly. Ichigo nimbly spun his katana around and stabbed the large weapon in to the ground in front of him. Renji held his sword at arm's length, at a downward angle in front of him and he placed his palm against the flat of the steel blade.

"Za - !"

Tessai appeared in the middle of their spar in an instant, surprising the two combatants. His body was slightly transparent, phasing in and out at random times.

"Tessai?" Rukia jogged up to the projection, "Is something wrong?" The shopkeeper's assistant rarely used his Thought Projections to communicate, unless there was a situation at hand that required it. Ichigo and Renji took a step back, and their swords turned in to light blue and light red energy respectively before vanishing completely.

"Kisuke asks that you all come to Magnolia Town as quickly as you can," He told them, "Something strange seems to be happening…" Tessai's head rose, "Hmm?"

"Tessai?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"Hmm… Mmhmm… All right," Tessai seemed to be talking to someone else, "There have been explosions. We can see smoke from where we are. Kisuke says double-time, before things escalate further."

Ichigo walked over to a burnt orange jacket crumpled on the ground. He picked up a set of headphones from the pile and placed them around his neck, "Mind contacting the others, Tessai?" He said, pausing a moment to slide on his jacket, "Tell them to meet me on the way?"

"Already done, Ichigo," Tessai replied, "They're on their way to Magnolia as we speak. Be quick about it, this could escalate quickly if you don't." With that said the bespectacled hologram faded away.

"Damn, if Urahara called all of us together then this must be serious," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I'll head out then. If anyone asks where I am, then… Tell I took a trip with my dad and sisters, my vacation days… Or something."

"Hold on!" He peered over his shoulder. It had been both Renji and Rukia, "You think you're going to do this alone?" Rukia asked him, putting one hand on her right hip.

"Uhm… You two are coming along?"

"Of course," Rukia replied curtly, "Someone has to keep you out of trouble," she said with a smile.

"And we can't let you have all of the fun," Renji added, "I haven't been on a decent job in weeks. This'll be good enough warm-up for the next one."

Ichigo smirked, "I don't think Byakuya'll be happy about that," That earned him glares, and indignant shouts from Rukia and Renji. He stuffed his hands in to his pockets and said, "But it's too late for you back out now! Let's go!"

"Right!" A single small ripple of light moved out from beneath each of them and in an instant they disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Nothing… is going to stop me… from saving Bisca!" Alzack exclaimed between pants, standing over the unconscious bodies of his guildmates, Jet and Droy, Levy's teammates on Team Shadow Gear. They had planned to find one of the Thunder God Tribe, with his accuracy and long range capabilities, Jet's speed and Droy's flexible Plant magic; they knew they had some chance of victory.

That is, until they fell in to a trap. A fight until only one of them was left standing. All three of them had something on the line. Jet and Droy wanted to save Levy, and Alzack, he wanted to protect Bisca. Nothing was going to stand in his way, not even the friends he held so dear.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Jet… Droy," He murmured, "I have to save her!" Alzack started running. He had already used a portion of his magic energy fighting them. All he could hope for now is that the Thunder God Tribe would be weakened by other battles by the time he met one of them.

"Enjoying our game, Alzack?"

Time seemed to slow down for the Gun Magic wizard. His eyes widened as dark and light purple runes gathered together in the shape of a human just ahead of him. A head of light green hair was forming and then a face by the time he was next to it.

"Slash…"

Glowing runes appeared diagonally across Alzack's chest. He froze mid-step, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Freed fully formed seconds after Alzack was defeated, and he looked down upon his fellow Fairy Tail wizard, "This was a fitting test to decide your future in the new Fairy Tail – and you have failed."

"Teleportation…" He started to walk forward, and his body slowly began to disintegrate in to the same purple runes as before, when he first appeared.

* * *

In the center of Magnolia stood Kardia Cathedral. Laxus Dreyar sat upon the steps at the head of alter room, grinning widely. In one hand he held his cheek with his elbow rested on his raised knee. With the other, fluid movements of his fingers, he changed the view of his lacrima. Using it he could watch the events unfolding throughout Magnolia, those that involved the Thunder God Tribe at the least.

He got a chuckle watching Bixlow and those totem heads he called his 'babies' decimate weaklings, seeing those two, Wakabe and Makao, being taken down after such a "hard-fought battle" against him was especially satisfying. Evergreen left only destruction in her wake with her Fairy Magic. Explosions and more explosions - that purple haired Wood-Make mage never stood a chance against her.

Freed's was probably the most boring to watch, but somehow, the most entertaining at the same time. He walked around calmly, his head held high and his hands folded behind his back. He'd find any Fairy Tail mages that were too weak to continue after being caught in his barriers, and he'd knock them out of their game without even lifting a finger against them.

"Hehehe…" Closing his hand, the lacrima faded to black and it gently floated down to the floor.

"You left me with no choice, Gramps," Laxus stated, closing his eyes and imagining his dream guild; a dream that would soon become a reality, "Fairy Tail will be strong again." These two-bit Dark Guilds and these weak legal guilds that were popping up randomly mocking them, thinking they can insult Fairy Tail and what it stands for and get away with it.

He couldn't stand it! And Makarov didn't even seem to care, which was even more infuriating!

"It's only a matter of time," Laxus quietly mused.

* * *

"Agggh!"

"C'moooon!"

Makarov watched from the bar with a deadpan expression as both Gajeel and Natsu tried to force their way through the barrier set in place by Freed. He had forgotten about Gajeel's presence when Laxus and The Thunder God Tribe had made their appearance, he was even under the impression the Iron Dragon Slayer had left the Guild hall. It would've been a great help if he had indeed done that.

But no, he was at the bar, eating iron. Which left both of their Dragon Slayers were trapped in here with him, and all four wizards of Fairy Tail that had even a remote chance of defeating Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were trapped: Himself, Natsu, Gajeel and Erza.

'_All we can hope for is that the others pull through… Gray is powerful in his own right, perhaps on par with Bixlow, Freed or Evergreen… But Laxus…' _Makarov closed his eyes, _'Even if Erza were to be freed, Laxus is still a mighty adversary. There is only one other person besides myself in Fairy Tail who could defeat that boy now.' _

Makarov hoped for a miracle of some sort. In order to save Magnolia, they would need it.

"…"

Makarov opened one eye.

"…m"

"Gajeel! Natsu! Stop with that incessant noise!" the two Dragon Slayers stopped and looked back at the old man, "Listen."

"…mm…. Mmm"

"… The stage?" Gajeel murmured. All eyes went to the stage where the girls stood, still petrified.

"…Mmm!" Erza's statue was shaking slightly!

"Erza!" Natsu cheered, a wide smile spreading across his face. Both he and Makarov raced to the stage, and by the side of the scarlet-haired Knight. It was faint, but it sounded as though she were trying to scream through sealed lips, "Uhm…" Natsu looked her over and poked at her, "How do we free her?"

"… Oh," Makarov struck a thinking pose, "I've known extreme heats to be able to cancel petrification…" Natsu's eyes lit up with excitement, "- but I'm clueless as to whether it would affect Evergreen's Stone Eyes magic… It could actually be quite dangerous to them."

"Hang on, Erza! You'll be free in no time!" Natsu's hands, surrounded by the flames of his magic, held them up to Erza's face.

"NO! You fool!" Makarov jumped on to Natsu's shoulders and pulled at one corner of the Dragon Slayer's mouth, and pulled back a fistful of his hair, "No Natsu! You could make her turn to dust!"

"We gotta try somethin'! We need Erza to kick some butt!" He really hated to admit it, even inwardly, but he was useless right now. He was trapped, and as much as he wanted to be out there, looking for Laxus so that he could kick that bastard's ass in to next week, he couldn't put his guildmates in danger.

"I know you're worried, Natsu," Makarov jumped down from his shoulders, letting the Dragon Slayer relax, "But we cannot rush this right now. We have to trust that the others will be able to turn the tides in our favor. I have already sent Reedus out to contact Porylusica. If anyone can find a cure for them, she can…"

Natsu shook his head, "But she lives so far away… Agggh! I can't just stand here, waiting around like this doing nothing!" Natsu pulled at his hair, steam rising from between his teeth, "I want to find Laxus so bad, and I'm stuck here!" He rounded on Erza and placed his hands on her shoulder, making sure to be gentle about it.

"Erza! If you can hear me, break free! We need your help! C'm …" Natsu suddenly stopped yelling. Erza was practically screaming at him. Loud 'Mmm's were the extent of what she could say.

"Natsu?" Makarov asked him, seeing the Dragon Slayer having stopped completely. His hands suddenly ignited, alarming the guildmaster, "Natsu! No no no nonononono!" He lunged at Natsu to stop him from potentially destroying Erza, when he noticed specks of grey falling and patches of black growing larger near her shoulders. Little by little the stone fell away from her face as well.

"It's working!" Natsu cheered.

"Aha! Yes, Natsu! She'll be free in no time!" Makarov exclaimed. Natsu went to work, moving quickly. He held his hands just over her body, using the flames he could generate to chip away at her stone prison. He gave one final push and increased the intensity of the flames, completely freeing Erza. She fell on to her rear.

"Erza!" Natsu cheered, pumping his still flaming fists in to the air, "Hahah! I'm so glad you – Oof!" He never saw it coming. The scarlet haired Knight's fist made solid contact with his face. Natsu fell away from her fist, a red imprint covering a portion of his face with smoke rising off of it.

"Ooooww…" Natsu groaned.

"That was for burning me," She stated bluntly, folding her arms under her bust, "It had to be done."

Makarov cleared his throat, "Erza…" His tone was serious, "There's trouble afoot, Laxus -" Erza was briskly walked past him, "Erza?"

"There's no need to explain, Master," Erza said, making her way toward the guild's front doors, "I heard everything. Laxus will pay."

* * *

**And Erza is free. Ichigo and Co. are on their way, and in the next chapter you'll be seeing other characters I added in to the mix. Hint: There are A Lot of them… **

PS. Kind of sorry about the block info bits, just wanted to get the appearances out of the way.

**Until Next Time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with chapter 3. Seems like you guys are enjoying it, and I'm glad.  
**

**I'll save what I have to say for the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

"Ah! This is getting me nowhere!" Elfman Strauss grumbled to himself, his tanned face twisted in to a visage of rage. His blood was boiling! He had already lost one sister, and had come close to losing Mira during the mess with Phantom Lord. Now her life was in danger yet again, and he was running around like some fool!

He slid to a halt, his wooden sandals digging ruts through the stone roads. He threw his head back, "LAXUS! Show yourself! Come out and fight us! Be a real man! Do not hide behind your damned guards!" He screamed to the heavens until his throat was sore and his voice was cracking. He was huffing and puffing, still enraged by Laxus' 'betrayal'. That lightning bastard said he was doing this all for Fairy Tail's reputation, and he was willing to sacrifice their own to get his way.

"I'll find him and I'll rip his damn head off of his shoulders! That damned grin of his… AGGHHH!" Elfman let out yet another roar to vent his frustration. In his rage he punched the road. Small fissures and spider-web cracks spread out from the point of impact. He brought his fist away, scratched and lightly bleeding, it didn't seem to faze him. He stared at his fist for a moment...

"I'll do my best to take him down... Don't worry, Mira. I'll free you soon," He brushed off the dust and gravel.

"My oh my… Could you be any louder?" Elfman 's eyes widened hearing the velvety female voice, "Naughty boy… Insulting Laxus like that… You need to be punished!" Elfman felt hot breath against the shell of his ear. The harsh whisper sounded as though she were right behind him.

He whirled around, but there was no one. He squinted to focus. There was a coppery dust floating in front of him. Elfman glanced around, and his eyes widened. He was surrounded by the stuff!

"Fairy Magic: Gremlin!"

He was nearly blinded as the glittering dust suddenly became much brighter. Through squinted eyes he could see golden specks all over his body.

"Dammit!" He was engulfed in the blast.

* * *

"Yahahahaha! What's the matter? My babies too much for you?"

"Too Much? Too Much?"

Bixlow stood over the unconscious bodies of Nab Lasaro and several other members of Fairy Tail. He was smiling, mouth open with his tongue out, and laughing maniacally as he does. His dolls, or as he called them, his babies, were circling over his head, repeating him like always.

"Hehehee! Babies!" Bixlow spread his arms out, "Have fun! They haven't been punished enough!"

"Have fun! Have fun!" The totem dolls cheered, "Not enough! Not enough!" Bixlow's 'babies' released green energy beams, raining attacks down upon his fellow guildmates, injuring them further with the explosive blasts. Some were thrown about by the shockwaves following the blasts, others took the full brunt of the attack.

"S – stop it!" Nab stuttered, attempting to lift himself on to his feet, "You're going to kill them!"

"As Laxus commands! There's no room for weaklings in Fairy Tail! Ahahahaha!" Bixlow threw his head back, laughing heavenward. He leaned so far back that his upper body was parallel to the ground.

"Dammit!" Nab's arms began to glow red, "I said…" The Animal Seith mage smashed his fists against the ground, and he charged Bixlow. Light red energy surrounded his head and took the form of a bull's head complete with horns, "STOP IT!"

"Hehee…" Nab couldn't see Bixlow's grin. Nor did he anticipate what was to come. Bixlow threw his upper body forward and brought the visor of his knight's helmet down on the back of Nab's head just when he was in range. Bixlow stepped out of the way as Nab hit the ground and went tumbling past him.

"No weaklings allowed."

"No weaklings! No weaklings!" His 'babies' sang and Bixlow burst out in to joyous laughter once again.

"Babies! Victory Formation!" Bixlow exclaimed, holding his arms over his head at angles to simulate a 'V' shape.

"Victory! Victory!" The five totem heads cheered, before creating a 'V' shape pattern. Green energy spread between spread from the two at the top corners before moving down to the next two totem heads and the two green lines met in the middle.

"Fire!" Bixlow commanded.

Bixlow's 'babies' launched a V-shaped energy blast toward the group of Fairy Tail members, unconscious from his vicious assault.

"Ice-Make: Glacier Shield!" A large icy blue seal spread across the ground. A wave of white vapor poured out of it and an equally large glacier rose from it. Bixlow's attack exploded on impact with the mass of ice, destroying it.

"Ice-Make…" Bixlow murmured. A grin spread across his face seeing a shadowy figure within the white mist leftover from its destruction. It pushed a large chunk of ice aside, and he could see them shrugging off their jacket, "Hehee… Gray Fullbuster! I was wondering when you'd make an appearance!"

"I'm here now," Gray stepped in to view, currently pulling his shirt over his head. He tossed it aside, leaving him bare from the waist up. He spread his feet; he placed his left hand, closed in to a fist, in to the open palm of his right hand.

"Do you want to tell me where Laxus is now? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Gray asked him in a menacing tone, a vein prominent on his forehead.

"Heehee…" Bixlow back-flipped in to the air. He switched the souls of his dolls back in to their original vessels. The dolls came together and he skillfully landed on them, now hovering in the air, "Bring it on, Ice Stripper! Bahahahaha!"

"Bring it on! Bring it on!" His dolls cheered.

"Tch, I guess it's the hard way then! Ice-Make: Ice Bazooka!" In a flash of blue light, Gray created a bazooka of ice. He fired a powerful stream of snow and ice shards toward Bixlow.

"Penta Formation!" Bixlow commanded. His five dolls came together, taking up five points in front of him. Together they created a green shield that easily stopped Gray's attack.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" Using his magic, Gray formed a double edged sword on his right arm, from the middle of his forearm up his arm was incased in ice in the form of a blade with a small wing like protrusions at the end on both sides, "You're gonna tell me where Laxus is, Bixlow!"

"Heheh! We'll see!" Bixlow went in to a series of backflips as Gray chased after him.

* * *

"Laxus is hiding... the coward," Erza dashed through the streets, still in her goth lolita dress from the pageant. She already had her first target in mind: Evergreen. Defeating her would surely free the other girls from their stone prisons, adding to their undoubtedly dwindling forces. Laxus wouldn't issue a challenge to the whole of Fairy Tail without some kind of plan in mind. He was prideful, but he was no fool by any means.

"After Evergreen is defeated, the next best option would be Freed. Freeing Natsu and Gajeel would greatly increase our chances."

She leaped high in to the air on to the roof of a nearby building. Off in the distance to her left she noticed beams of green energy firing in random directions, clashing with large chunks of ice. It was safe to assume that was Gray, and as for the green energy beams.

"Bixlow…" Erza murmured. Using her Requip Magic she summoned a double edged sword in to her right hand. She gripped the weapon's hilt until her knuckles turned white, "Be strong, Gray…" She had to trust in her friend and his abilities. The sooner the other girls were freed, the less control Laxus would have and the more allies they would have to combat him and the Thunder God Tribe.

Her head whipped around to the sound of explosions that rocked the roof underneath her feet. She saw it off in the distance, in the completely opposite direction of Gray's battle with Bixlow. She had to trust Gray to be victorious. She watched more explosions add to the thick black columns of smoke. A large beast leaped from the smoke with a green object flying around higher in the air.

"Evergreen!" The realization struck her, and she saw her opportunity. This was their chance!

She leaped to the next rooftop adjacent and then the next, rushing toward the battle, "First I free the others, then I deal with Laxus."

* * *

"Hat and Clogs! We're here!" Urahara and his assistants looked back in time to witness the arrival of the reinforcements. In quick succession, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji appeared near them and slowed their high-speed movements to a walking pace.

"Ichigo!" They were greeted by the sight of four others there with Urahara and his assistants. An auburn haired girl waved them over. The others were a fair-skinned girl with equally long hair, spiking out to the sides toward the top of her head, a tanned skin man whose size was only matched by Tessai, and a lean young man with chin length blue hair, his bangs swept aside to his right to create a fringe.

"Orihime," He greeted the girl with a nod and a smile, "Chad, Tatsuki, Uryu," And greeted the others one by one. The two young men silently nodded back to him and Tatsuki waved.

"About time you showed up," The black-haired girl stated, "Rukia, Renji…?" A bewildered look crossed her face, "Isn't that a bit of overkill?"

"You never know who could be causing trouble," Urahara spoke up, drawing attention to himself.

"Still…" Tatsuki glanced at the trio of sword wielders and she finally shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever… Glad to have you guys here!"

Urahara snapped his fan shut with an audible smack, making them direct their attention back to him "It's been close to an hour already... Not your best arrival time, but amazingly, your timing is as impeccable as ever," Several explosions from within the town managed to shake the ground ever so slightly even at their distance. Columns of black smoke climbed higher and higher in to the sky. The sounds of combat were ever-present throughout Magnolia, "We can get down to business thankfully."

"And just when I was about to ask why you called us all the way out here," Renji commented, holding out his hand and summoning his katana. A grin spread across his face, "I was hoping for some action! This'll be perfect!"

He took a step forward, and his way was blocked by Rukia sticking her arm out in front of him, "Hold on, Renji. We should hear Kisuke out first."

"Tch… All right," The red-head shoulder his weapon.

Urahara smiled, "Thank you, Rukia." He said.

"Magnolia…" Ichigo murmured, "Hey, Hat and Clogs! This is Fairy Tail's town; they're probably just fighting amongst themselves again! Why'd you call us out here?" Almost every Sorcerer's Weekly issue that Rukia shoved in his face to show off articles from Soul Guard, mainly her brother's, there was something about Fairy Tail causing a ruckus, usually on the front page. Why would this be any different?

More explosions sounded and Urahara adjusted his hat, "Well, normally I'd believe that. But not with action like that going on, and these…" He pointed to one of the many lacrima, "Are disconcerting as well."

Urahara stood up and he dusted himself off, "Lightning Lacrima fitted with Organic Link Magic in order to injure whoever tries to destroy it. It hits them with the same amount of damage inflicted upon it."

"Put in place to keep the lacrima from being taken down easily," Uryu commented.

Urahara nodded, "I surmised that as well. There's Dark Ecriture Magic in place here as well. Tessai, if you would," His bespectacled assistant nodded and clapped his hands together. A low hum emanated from his throat, and light yellow energy surrounded his hands. Glowing purple runes appeared in the air over several of the lacrima, evenly spaced apart.

"Those who use Magic within the boundary set in place by these lacrima will be unable to leave…" Rukia read aloud.

"So, piecing together what you know about these lacrima, the rules in place, and the sheer number of them," Urahara motioned to the two dozen or so other Lacrima they could see going in both directions, "I'm sure some of you can figure out what's happening on your own," All seven of them nodded.

"Here's a bit of grim news though… these lacrima have the power to reduce this entire town and everyone in it to ash," Urahara stated grimly, causing the group to look at him in shock, "And they don't want anyone escaping the blast."

"And you want us to stop them…?" Ichigo asked.

A smile spread across Urahara's pale face, a sly smile, "That's fully up to you, Ichigo. You're more like reinforcements for Fairy Tail actually. They're plenty strong, Fairy Tail, and whoever their enemy is took their time and prepared for this event, so it stands to reason that they would have taken other precautionary measures to put the whole of Fairy Tail at a disadvantage," He opened up his fan to hide the lower half of his face yet again.

"But that's where the outside help comes in to play. The bad guys will never see it coming."

Ichigo nodded, "I see…" He worked his neck and popped it in preparation. A smirk spread across his face, "Thanks for the call, Urahara!"

"No problem, Ichigo!" Urahara replied, "Give'em hell."

"Ya'know, you could've just explained that all to us, and saved us some time," Tatsuki stated, pulling at the hem of her red gloves and securing them around her hands.

"Yeah, I could've," Urahara replied, "Buuut… Ichigo has a tendency to ignore things that I say."

"Ah, whatever. I've got the jist of what's going on," Ichigo replied hotly, "By the way, what are you doing all the way out here, Hat and Clogs?" He asked in between stretches.

The blond shopkeeper chuckled, "Oh nothing much, doing a bit of trading here and there… Scouting out new places to set up shop, that kind of stuff. I still run a business, Ichigo. I have to think of the big picture to bring in the big bucks."

Urahara smirked behind his fan, "Like I said, give'em hell," The seven of them ran forward toward Magnolia with Urahara waving after them.

"Man…" Jinta sulked, kicking at a small rock at his feet, "I really wish I could go with them."

"Sorry, Jinta," Urahara said with a wistful sigh, tapping the boy on the head with his now closed fan, "But I left Yoruichi to look after the place, I'd like to get back there before all of the product is gone." Jinta merely huffed. He turned on his heels and barked at Ururu, demanding she follow him as he walked away. The two of them sat around a small group of rocks

"Do you think they'll be all right, boss?" Tessai asked, "Even if this enemy didn't expect reinforcements from the outside, that doesn't mean whatever measures they took against Fairy Tail won't affect them as well."

"Mm, true," Urahara replied calmly, one eye peering out from underneath the brim of his bucket hat, "I trust them. It's honestly not them I'm worried for."

"You're not?" Tessai asked.

"Nope, it's the one who started all of this I'm worried about. Knowing Ichigo, he'll have a few choice words for them when they meet up." Kisuke snapped his fingers and a wooden chair with a green cushion materialized behind him. He plopped down.

"It's going to be interesting… And one hell of a fireworks show."

* * *

**Drop a review if you liked it and want to see more. Now down to the brass tacks, and I hope you guys take the time to read this part...  
**

My Updating Schedule  


I will update on the 10th, 20th and 30th of each month. What about February? I don't foresee this lasting that long, but if it does then I'm sure I'll tell you guys before it happens.

If I miss any one of those dates, I will not update until the next date. I will make sure to let you guys know if there won't be an update for a while, like a whole month or something.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, and until next time, I hope you come back for more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaand I'm back. I wanted to address a review before the story begins… **

**Bm18 **– "Why IchiRuki?" Honestly, just because I knew I'd be using Rukia and the other characters. I like the pairing, what can I say?

I'd like to take back what I said in chapter 2, about IchiRuki happening, actually now that it's come up. I don't know if it will or won't happen. I'm bouncing around ideas for pairings and I'll probably make a poll sooner or later. So yeah, no IchiRuki, that's not official anymore. Take from this that no pairing is official until I say.

Eventually I'll get around to taking that out of Chapter 2..

**I might not have pairings honestly *Shrugs* But Rukia will remain there with the characters since she's my favorite Bleach female **

**That's all. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray summoned forth a large hammer of ice in the air above his opponent. He had broken a hydrant and frozen the water, effectively freezing Bixlow in place as well. Now the Seith Mage was trapped, an unmoving target.

"Bah!" Bixlow snapped his fingers and his dolls blasted the ice at his feet. The moment he was free, Bixlow back-flipped out of the way. Gray exclaimed 'Ice-Make: Lance' and he fired a barrage of sharp spears toward him, "Penta Formation!" With simple hand movements Bixlow manipulated his babies in to creating his pentagonal shield to protect him from the ice spell.

"Dammit!" Gray growled, running after the agile Seith Mage.

"Bahahaha! C'mon, Ice stripper! You'll never free your friends at this rate!" He threw his head back in uproarious laughter. He knew his mind that even if Gray managed to defeat him, Laxus would annihilate the Ice-Make mage with a flick of his wrist.

Bixlow crouched down and he sprung high in to the air. His babies came together to form a hovering platform underneath him as he descended toward the ground. He performed a perfect backflip and he landed safely in a crouched position

"Ice-Make: Bow!" Gray slid to a halt, icy vapor rising up from his shoes instead of dust and smoke. He pulled back a string made of his magic energy, "Arrow!" He let loose a barrage of dozens of sharp icicles. Bixlow created a rectangular shield this time using four of his babies, using the fifth to keep himself aloft and on the retreat through the air.

"Stop runnin' away and fight me!" Gray shouted after him, shattering his own weapon so that it wouldn't slow him down.

"It's no fun to fight in one place, hehehe!" Bixlow called back. The Seith Mage performed a backflip, launching off his fifth totem head. He landed hands first on the ground and he went in to a succession of flips, his 'babies' firing off energy blasts toward Gray in his wake, "There has to be a chase!"

"Ice-Make: Buckler!" Gray didn't slow down. He created two rounded shields on both arms and batted away the blasts as they came at him, others he dodged around. Just as Bixlow did, one by one each of his 'babies' disappeared around a corner on to another street.

'_Yes… A little closer now,' _Bixlow thought wickedly, waiting just outside of one of Freed's barriers. He would never admit it now, but Gray was just as strong as him. He had his babies, which he knew how to use quite well, but Gray's Ice make was equally as versatile and his Seith Magic. He had he not retreated, then their fight would've ended in a draw. If not that, one of them would've lost and the other would've been severely weakened.

He still had more weaklings to crush for Laxus, so neither of those options worked for him.

But with Freed's barriers in place, he could win. There was no question he could win…

Gray slid to a halt, in view now and Bixlow's grin widened. Gray took his stance with his closed fist in the palm of his other hand, "Ice-Make…" An icy blue magic seal appeared as he thrust his arms forward, "Lance!"

A barrage of sharp ice spears shot out from the glowing light at the center of Gray's hand.

"Penta Shield Formation!" Bixlow held his arms in front of him. His 'babies' took up five points in front of him and green energy spread between them to create a pentagonal shield, which withstood Gray's attack, "Line Formation!" Bixlow was quick. His five dolls stacked themselves on one another and a line of green energy formed from one end to the other.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray threw his arms wide open, and a cloud of white vapor exploded at his feet.

"That won't be enough! Fire!"

"Fire! Fire!" the Dolls cheered, charging more energy in to their attack. They fired a powerful vertical blast that sped toward the cloud of vapor. It tore through the vapor and exploded on contact with the ice shield Gray had created, shattering it in to hundreds of crystal shards.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

"Sneaky bastard!" Bixlow said with a grin, looking up to see a large ice hammer falling down toward him.

"Bastard! Bastard!" His dolls cheered. Bixlow used his Human Possession Magic to move the souls of his five dolls to mannequins from a clothing store and a single stuffed toy in a nearby store window.

"Babies! X Formation!" Bixlow crossed his arms in front of his chest in the shape of an 'X' and four of his dolls took the corner positions. A translucent white 'X' appeared and it blocked the falling hammer, "Cross Fire!" Bixlow shouted and the four dolls were surrounded by sickly green auras. At the same time each of them fired an energy blast that shattered Gray's hammer.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" Gray formed his ice bow yet again and pulled back the energy string, "Arrow!" He let fly another barrage of sharp icicles.

Bixlow made quick motions with his hands, exclaiming, "Atom Formation!" His babies were quick to move around them. They started to orbit around him at high speeds like the electrons of an atom. The sheer speed created a shield against Gray's arrows and shattered them on impact, leaving behind an icy vapor.

"Grappling Hook!" Dual grappling hooks shot through the wall of vapor. One of his babies managed to shatter one, but the other hooked itself just behind the top of his visor. With a strong pull, he was pulled from his perch atop his baby's head toward Gray. He righted himself in the air and struck the Ice-Make mage in the chest with a strong kick, sending him sliding across the street until his back hit against the adjacent building.

"Babies! Come to me!" His five babies exited the alleyway and gathered around Bixlow.

Gray took his stance, ready to fight back, "Ready to give up?"

"Not even close!" Bixlow replied, dashing toward Gray.

"El Directo!"

"Huh?" A cry from further down the street caught his attention. Bixlow slid to a halt and recoiled at the sight of a large mass of blue energy rocketing toward him, "Shit!" He quickly back-flipped several times and found himself outside of the range of the attack itself, but he hadn't escaped the blast radius. The energy blast struck near him with explosive force, the strong winds from the explosion taking Bixlow off of his feet and sending him tumbling down the street.

"Ah! Dammit!" He pushed off using his hands and landed in a crouch, still sliding back. He finally came to a halt, "Who did that?"

"Who? Wh -" His babies echoed his last word as they always did. But this time they were cut short. Two totem heads were silenced, "Peppe! Pippi!" Bixlow screamed. He jumped high in to the air to catch his two 'babies' before they hit the ground. Both of the totem heads were impaled by bright blue arrows, a green mist seeping from their foreheads and a moment later the green lights in their eyes dimmed to black.

"Babies? Babies? Speak to me, Peppe! Pippi!" There was no response. His head whipped around, his eyes flashing green behind the visor of his mask.

Two individuals were making their way toward him. One of them he could see was rather large in comparison to the other, with black armor over his right arm with what looked like a shield attached to the fist, which was currently smoking. The other wielded a steel bow in his right hand, which was currently pointed at him.

"Dammit!" Bixlow hissed. He tossed the two totem heads in to the sky, and he slapped his hands together, "Soul Gathering!" He himself was surrounded by a sickly green aura. Twin trails of green smoke shot toward his two 'babies' and wrapped around them as he exclaimed, "Soul Fusion!" The green smoke was quickly absorbed back in to him, and his two dolls were alive once again.

"Damn bastard!" Bixlow shouted, "What did he do to my babies?" He murmured to himself.

"Seith Magic… He'll be no challenge for me," Uryu commented, adjusting his glasses and pushing them up the bridge of his nose.

"Mm…" Chad grunted in response. He drew his fist back, blue energy surrounding his armor-clad fist, "El Directo!" He punched at the air and launched another blast of blue energy toward Bixlow.

"Penta Formation!" Clapping his hands together, his 'babies' came together to form their five point shield. Chad's energy blast struck the shield and very quickly it started to crack under the pressure of it. It finally did shatter and the blast exploded at Bixlow's feet.

Uryu let fly another trio of arrows that pierced through the thick cloud of smoke. Unfortunately he had missed his target, and as the smoke cover dispersed, in the distance they could see Bixlow retreating using his dolls as a hovering platform.

"He got away…" Chad said.

"He cannot hide forever," Uryu stated, adjusting his glasses, "Not from a Quincy."

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Evergreen laughed joyfully, watching from high in the air as the self-proclaimed 'Manliest of Men', Elfman Strauss was being decimated by her explosive onslaught. Her Fairy Magic was too much for the brute to handle. With his Beast Soul he was much more agile, that much was clear, but it was enough.

No matter where he ran to trying to avoid her attacks, she could surround him with her magic glitter and detonate it.

"Yes! Run around as much as you like, but a brute like you has no chance against the Queen of the Fairies!" With a wave of her face, Evergreen sent a long stream of her shimmering glitter toward Elfman. He leaped high in to the air, but she could still reach him.

"Rrr…" Elfman clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave that scattered the shimmering dust, giving him his opening to escape. He fell to the ground hard, and he dove to the side as twin trails of Evergreen's explosion glitter shot toward him.

He managed to avoid them, and they struck the ground. Evergreen smirked to herself and with a wave of her fan, controlled her glitter in to twisting around and creating a shimmering tornado.

Elfman jumped back, feeling himself being pulled in by the strong winds of Evergreen's attack. He inhaled deeply and let loose a monstrous roar, using the sound waves to scatter the shimmering dust and stop Evergreen's attack.

"Yes, that's it…" Evergreen came to a halt in the air and she crossed her fan-wielding arm over her chest. With a mighty swing of her arm, she launched a large cloud of smoke, made of her fairy dust, toward Elfman. It completely enveloped him. A monstrous roar tore through the air, creating a hole in the top of a cloud.

"YOU THINK THIS CAN STOP ME?!"

"No… But this very well can - Fairy Magic: Ogre Bomb!" Elfman's whirled around to see Evergreen floating over him with a golden orb being held between her hands, "Goodbye, brute!" She exclaimed joyfully, launching the orb toward Elfman.

He whirled around. He balled his hands in to fists, but before he could react, a scarlet blur clad in black dropped down in front of him, "Erza?!"

"Purgatory Armor," The scarlet haired knight was decked out in full black armor wielding a menacing mace-like weapon, "Elfman, are you all right?"

"Fine! But how are you free? If you're here, is Mira out too? Is she okay? Erza?!" He never got his answer. The scarlet haired knight kicked back with her armor clad foot and struck Elfman square in his stomach. Her battle mace was surrounded by an aura of red magic energy as she swung with it. Her weapon collided with a larger energy bomb launched at her by Evergreen and a large explosion engulfed her.

"Agh! Dammit, Erza!" Elfman coughed, holding his stomach where he had been hit.

"Ahahahah!" His eyes snapped upward to a spot in the sky where Evergreen was hovering over them, laughing, "While I am a tiny bit interested in how you freed yourself from my Stone Eye magic, I can go without knowing for a bit longer."

As the smoke cleared, Erza stood in the same spot, unscathed by the blast, "I'm actually happy you're free, Erza Scarlet. Now I can prove that I am the true Queen of the Fairies! I can beat you in a true battle!" She was already readying another Ogre Bomb.

"We'll see," Erza stated, swinging her battle mace and sending a wave of air toward Evergreen, rustling her dress and her hair. The Fairy Magic mage narrowed her eyes dangerously. She snapped her fan shut and her hand tightened around the base.

"No more talking!" Elfman launched past Erza at a frightening speed. He launched off of the ground with enough force to leave shallow craters in his wake at where he had pushed off of the ground.

"Stop!" Erza called after him. The demon wings of her armor expanded and she gave a might flap, flying after him.

A smirk pulled at Evergreen's lips. She thrust the energy ball toward Elfman, but she did not launch. Instead multiple trails of shimmering dust flew from it, spiraling around Elfman and engulfing him in a twisting mass of her fairy dust, "Begone! As the queen commands!" With a snap of her fingers, each speck of dust lit up and an explosion spread through the air. Red flames and black smoke washed over Erza in a large wave. The shockwave of the blast shattered dozens of windows, scattering glass shards and dust across the ground.

Erza stumbled back, a harsh, sharp ringing in her ears. Her skin and armor were dirtied by a thin layer of brown dust and black soot from the smoke, "Damn… It!" She cursed as she coughed. She drew back with her mace and swung, using the air to cut a path through the smoke and dust and let the light come through.

In time to see Elfman, back in his human form, fly over her head. Her eyes widened, "Elfman…" She followed him as he flew, and time seemed to slow down. He moved at such an incredible speed even then. The Strauss Brother hit the ground hard and flipped head over heels, tumbling down the street.

"Ahahaha! Now that the Beast has been disposed of, it's time I take my title!" Erza's head whipped around, her face twisted with rage. She was surrounded by a malevolent red aura. Couple with the demon themed armor she wore, her Purgatory Armor made appear as a true demon.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

Erza dug her armored boots in to the stone street. He eyes narrowed, "Requip!" She exclaimed, a whirlwind surrounding her and whipping her hair in to a frenzy. Her body was engulfed in light, "The Knight!"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ichigo and Renji?" Tatsuki asked. She and Orihime looked around, "They were with us not too long ago?"

Rukia closed her eyes, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Damn… Those two idiots branched off again. I swear, Ichigo…" She sighed in annoyance, "Uryu, please."

The bespectacled young man nodded. Closing his eyes for a moment he fell silent He slowly reached out with his right arm and grasped at the air as if something was there, "There's no need to worry. They're both together, but they did indeed branch off from us. They're moving through Magnolia… Toward a particularly strong magic presence – Unfortunately, with all of this activity, my sensing abilities are less accurate."

Rukia folded her arms in front of her chest, "We had decided to split up when we had learned a bit more about what was going on… They may be dense, but they're not complete idiots," She closed her eyes for a moment to think about the current situation.

"Hey!" Gray shouted, having been practically forgotten by the new arrivals, "Uhh… Just who are you guys?" He looked them all up and down. Any of them with bare skin showing he searched for their guild mark, and there were none, "I've never seen you around Magnolia."

"We're not from Magnolia," Chad answered him bluntly, "We're here to help."

"Help?" Gray asked, shaking his head slightly, "You mean with Laxus? How'd you guys know about that?"

"We don't know who this Laxus is," Rukia interjected, "A friend of ours found lacrima outside of Magnolia, and it looks like they circle around the entire outskirts of the town."

Gray's eyes widened immensely, "Wait wait! Lacrima? What're you talking about?"

"Lacrima filled with lightning magic, combined with Organic Link Magic. We were told they could wipe out the town and everyone in it," His mouth opened and closed in his shock, unable to find the words. He audibly swallowed. He visibly paled and he stumbled back until his back was against the stone of the building they were standing outside of, _'Laxus… He'd really go that far?' _

"Gray? Gray, are you all right? Say something!" He was snapped out of his trance like state. He flinched back seeing the new faces before him, but calmed down when he realized that they were the same people that came to help.

"I'm… fine," He nodded, "You're here to help stop these lacrima from going off, is that it?" They all nodded, "Then we're all going after the same person more or less. What are your names? I'd like to know, ya know?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," the short girl answered.

"Tatsuki Arisawa!" The black haired tomboy exclaimed, pointing a thumb to her own chest.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you!" The bubbly auburn haired girl waved happily.

"My name is Uryu Ishida," The bespectacled archer greeted Gray with a nod of his head.

"Yasutora Sado, but most people just call me Chad,"

Gray nodded, shoving his hands in to his pockets, "It's nice to meet you all… Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances," He leaned back against the building wall at his back, "I'm Gray Fullbuster and if you're really here to help us…" He paused for a moment, taking the short time to think. Fairy Tail's reinforcements nodded their heads, reassuring him that was their plan, "I guess I should start from the beginning."

* * *

**And that's all for May 30****th**

**The prevalent battle here was Gray vs. Bixlow which fairly quickly turned in to Bixlow versus… Everyone! Hah! And then we have Elfman vs. Evergreen which went pretty canon for the most part. Elfman is tough, but he really has little chance against someone like Evergreen: Agile and Explosive magic. Yeah..**

**Ichigo and Renji have branched off. More or less gotten lost really…**

**Next chapter. More fighting, more other stuff. June 10****th****.**

**Next time everyone, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, I am back with another chapter. I'm really happy to see all of the positive feedback and that so many people actually enjoy this story. Keep up the feedback, reviews and all, if you want more let me know and I'll keep doing my damnedest to have them out on time. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Natsu, stop pacing like that or you'll wear out the floor," Makarov sighed. He had once again seated himself on the bar counter, unable to do anything but wait.

"I can't help it!" Natsu shouted, pacing back and forth still, eating a ball of fire that Makarov had conjured up in order to calm his nerves. It hadn't helped unfortunately, "I have to be out there!"

"But with Freed's barrier's in place, you can't be," Makarov replied calmly, "You're wasting your energy… And making rather dizzy to boot,"

Natsu sighed heavily, exhaling tufts of black smoke from his nostrils. He interlaced his fingers together in his pink locks and pulled lightly. It was driving him crazy! He had managed to free Erza but that was because of her eye! The other girls weren't like that, they were trapped, and so was he! Freed's damned magic was keeping both him and Gajeel cooped up in the Guild hall, unable to do anything.

He glanced over in the direction of the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was casually gnawing on the tines of a fork, acting like nothing was going on! The Fire Dragon Slayer exhaled a bit of steam from his nostrils

"Eh? What're ya lookin', Salamander?"

"A lazy bastard… Who doesn't give a damn about his guildmates! You're just sitting on your ass!" Natsu roared, fire igniting around his fists.

"Natsu!" Makarov stood up, chiding the young man, "Calm down!"

"Tch," Gajeel scoffed, eating the rest of the fork. He hopped up from his seat and stared down the Fire Dragon Slayer, "And what are you doing, eh? Both of us are stuck here, Salamander! But while you're wasting your energy, huffing and puffing out soot, I'm biding my time! The bastard who put up these barriers won't last forever."

Natsu's shoulders dropped. The fire burning around his hands lessened until it was merely small flames scattered across his skin. He was still angry!

Gajeel popped his neck and worked his shoulders, "But if you really wanna go… Then let's fight, Salamander!" Gajeel took his fighting stance, a grin spreading across his face, "I want my rematch from the Guild War anyway!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu slammed his fists together, the flames coming to life once again.

"Enough! No more arguing!" Makarov bellowed, stepping in between them. He released a wave of force that made the two Dragon Slayers take a step back. Natsu's flames were extinguished, and Gajeel's iron skin started to crack and fall away.

"You're both comrades! Members of Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed, glaring at both of them, "We are in a time of crisis! You shouldn't be wasting your energies on petty squabbles like this!" Gajeel merely huffed and walked off. Natsu took a step toward the Iron Dragon Slayer, but found his feet frozen to the floor.

"Master!" He shouted. Makarov closed his fist and the ice shattered.

"Walk away, Natsu," Makarov commanded in a stern tone, "You need to go in to this battle with a clear head."

The Fire Dragon Slayer hung his head. His fists tightened, and the fires that flickered on the skin of his hands started to come back to life. A stern glare from Makarov stopped him from doing something he'd probably regret.

"Dammit!" Natsu growled. He walked away without a word, just another huff of black smoke that faded away in his wake.

Makarov sighed. That boy was so hot-headed sometimes.

Natsu hopped up on to the stage and looked over the girls sullenly. His shoulders slumped further, "You guys are gonna be alright… Erza's out there! She'll definitely kick some ass, no doubt about it!" He laughed, and he turned to Lucy, giving her a thumbs up, then he stopped.

"Oh…" He had almost forgotten, she was there as well, "Dammit!" He pulled at his hair yet again. His friends, those he had come to know as family were in danger!

_Crack!_

Natsu's head shot up. He looked around wildly, "What the…"

_Crack! Crack!_

Loud pops assaulted his ears, and his heart dropped. He was nearest to Levy, and he noticed a crack form on her cheek. He took several steps back and his eyes darted to each of the girls, cracks forming on their bodies. He hadn't done anything!

He watched as a piece fell away from Cana's leg and he nearly dropped to his knees. Then he noticed something. A large smile spread across his face, "Ahah!... Master Makarov! Hey Master!"

"What is it, Natsu?" Makarov landed beside the young Dragon Slayer. His eyes widened immensely. They started to shimmer and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Tears of joy, "She did it… Erza did it," He whispered. The stone that bound them slowly chipped away to reveal undamaged skin underneath. The girls were free and unharmed.

"Evergreen was defeated… Ahaha! Yes!" Makarov cheered.

"All right!" Natsu pumped his fists in to the air. They were slightly delirious, standing on shaking legs. Natsu was quick to embrace both Levy and Lucy, wrapping an arm each around their waists and picking them up, "Yaya! Yay! Ahahaha!"

"N – Natsu!"

"Put us down!"

"Yeeeah! All right! Hahaha!" The Dragon Slayer cheered. Makarov wiped the tears from his eyes. Now all that was left was for them to find and talk some sense in to Laxus. And if the boy continued to be stubborn, then beat some sense in to him.

* * *

**With Erza...**

"I freed them! I swear!" Evergreen looked on in horror, physically trembling under the killing intent being exerted upon her by the scarlet haired knight. Erza cast a large shadow over the wannabe Fairy Queen. With her Heaven's Wheel Armor equipped, she held her two main swords crossed over one another near Evergreen's neck. She had another two dozen swords floating around her, all of them trained on her enemy.

"I – I…" Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. A crooked, forced smile pulled at her trembling lips. She slowly raised her hands in front of her, "Please… I was just bluffing before! I was never going to destroy them to begin with!"

Erza's eyes narrowed and Evergreen shrunk back in fear, pressing her back against the stone wall behind her as hard as she could. She would've given anything to have the magic ability to merge with stone. But then again, she was dealing with Erza Scarlet, and escaping her wrath was something far easier said than done.

Their battle was short lived. Evergreen and her explosive Fairy Magic could not hold a candle to the true Queen of the Fairies, 'Titania' Erza, and her Requip Magic. Pinned against a stone wall, staring down two dozen silver blades, she had tried to threaten the petrified girls with destruction from where they were currently, far away from the Guild Hall, but Erza was having none of it.

Threats of a fate worse than death, worse than the eminent destruction girls trapped in stone standing on Fairy Tail's stage faced, not only kept Evergreen from destroying the girls, but made her free them to save her own life.

She waited with baited breath, waiting for Erza's decision. An audible sigh of relief escaped her as Erza's swords disappeared and were returned to her pocket dimension for safe keeping, even the two in her hands.

"Good… Stand up!" Evergreen flinched back at Erza's harsh tone. Visibly trembling, the Fairy Magic mage used the wall to lift herself up. She kept a tight grip on it, her legs buckled underneath her.

"Y – y – yes?" She stammered out.

Erz'a steel clad fist made contact with her face, "That's how you bluff," She stated. She brought her fist away, and folded her arms underneath her generous bust. Her strike had left a dark red, fist shaped mark on Evergreen's face. Her eyes were little spirals now. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Now… To find Laxus!" She turned her back to the woman and she looked toward the sky. Her steel wings rose up…

"Hey!"

She stopped immediately and summoned her blades back to her. She pointed toward the one that dared to sneak up on her, only to find that there were two of them. One of them with hair as red as hers and the other with bright orange hair and an appearance that reminded her very much of Loke.

"Titania Erza, never thought I'd get to meet you in person," The Loke look-a-like said.

"Who are you? Are you with Laxus?" Erza closed the distance between them quickly and leaned forward. They had taken far too long to answer for her liking. She was surprised to find that he had stopped her headbutt inches away from his forehead.

"No…" He slowly pushed her back, "A friend of ours asked us to help you out. So we came," He pushed Erza back until she was at arms-length and he let her go, taking a step back in the process.

"Are you insinuating that Fariy Tail cannot take care of their own problems," Erza again tried to headbutt the orange haired young man, but the results were as same as the first. He palmed her face as she got close and slowly pushed her back.

"Stop doin' that!" He shouted, "And we're here to help you!"

"Yeah!" The red-head chimed in.

Erza looked them over. Both of them looked battle-hardened in a way. She could see it in their eyes. Those were the eyes of warriors. They looked fairly strong at that, "I humbly accept your help on behalf of Fairy Tail," She stated, closing her eyes. They snapped open a moment later, fixing a glare on both of them, intense enough that it made them lean back.

"If you try to betray us in anyway, know that I will do everything in my power to stop you. I will put you in the ground if I must," She told them in a dark tone.

Their expressions hardened, both Ichigo and Renji nodded, "Don't worry about it. We're not gonna do that, we'll fight alongside you," Ichigo said, outstretching his hand. Erza took hold of it and shook.

"What are your names? What guild do you belong to?" She asked them.

"Renji Abarai," The red-head stated.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," The two of them shared a look for a moment, "And we don't belong to a guild. It's… Unofficial," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Mercenaries then?" Erza asked them.

Renji shook his head, "We don't fight for money. We just offer our help where it's needed."

Erza looked them both over. She closed the distance between them and looked them both in the eyes. Renji smirked, "Nice armor by the way... Shiny," He received a swift headbutt to his nose that made him reel back, "Aah! That hurt! Why didn't you stop her that time!?" Renji shouted, turning on Ichigo.

He shrugged, "She wasn't trying to headbutt me... It's funny when it doesn't happen to me," He said, chuckling lightly.

"Bastard..." Renji grumbled.

Erza closed her eyes. She used her Requip magic to change in to her usual Heart Kruez armor along with a double-edged sword, "Be fast and keep up with me," She told them in astern tone, walking between them, "I will tell you what is going on while we move," She turned around to make sure her orders were clear, but they were no longer there.

Someone tapped on her shoulder. She whirled around and there they were, "Understood, so let's move."

Erza got over her initial shock, setting aside her questions in favor of moving forward, "Right."

* * *

Laxus sat hunched over, one hand balled in to fist in his other hand. Yellow sparks of electricity crackled around his body. The sheer power coming off of him caused his headphones to overload. Smoke began to rise from them and a moment later they burst, but Laxus paid them no mind.

"Evergreen… Defeated?!" He growled, staring intensely at the viewing lacrima. He had been watching Evergreen, from the very moment Erza arrived on the scene. How could she have gotten free while the other girls were still trapped in Evergreen's petrification?

With simple finger movement the images changed to Bixlow retreating using his five dolls as a hovering platform. He was facing backwards to the direction he was currently moving in. Fast energy blasts were being fired from the totem heads as he maneuvered through the air, dodging fast, light blue arrows as they came at him.

"What the hell is this?" Laxus murmured to himself. Concentrating on where Bixlow had last been, the image returned to the place and it revealed Gray Fullbuster, still conscious, along with five others, none of whom he recognized. One of them wielded a bow and was the one firing the arrows, "They aren't from Fairy Tail… Makarov called for reinforcements?! Aagh! Fairy Tail calls in the cavalry; I can see the fucking headlines now!" Arcs of lightning shot out from him and came down on the red rug going down the middle of the cathedral, leaving several scorch marks.

"They disobeyed the rules… But I suppose that doesn't matter now," He growled under his breath. His sneer twisted in to a smirk, "Doesn't matter… I'll end them all."

"Laxus…"

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Freed, slowly forming after the use of his rune teleportation spell, "What?"

"Laxus, now that the women are free from Evergreen's spell, we no longer have hostages to barter with. Surely Makarov will not give in to your demands now," Freed froze underneath Laxus' gaze. The Lightning Mage stood up at full height, towering over Freed, casting a large shadow over him.

"What are you suggesting then? That I stop after having come this far?" He leaned down slightly, folding his arms over his chest. Freed instinctively took a step back, and his hand went to the hilt of his saber.

"I…" He forcibly swallow the lump in his throat, trying to find his voice, "There has to be another way, is what I am saying, Laxus. I will not say that I understand your feelings toward what is happening now, but without hostages -" Freed was silenced by a lightning bolt coming down from above and striking beside his foot. Several strands of his hair were singed by the attack.

He slowly looked down to the scorch mark at his feet. He could still feel the intense heat and see faint sparks crack in the air. His eyes slowly traveled back up to meet Laxus' and the Lightning Mage spoke…

"I had planned for this event," He said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "Somehow Erza managed to free herself… She's very good at getting out of situations like that. So I planned for it."

He snapped his fingers a single time, and Freed immediately felt the ground tremor lightly underneath his feet. He looked around for the source of it, "Laxus, what's happening?"

A grin spread across his face as he looked toward the ceiling, "Thunder Palace."

* * *

"Why would Laxus do this?" Levy shouted, "He… I know he never really hung around the guild that often, but… but…" The blue-haired beauty shook her head vehemently, "This is his Guild too!"

Makarov, with his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest and his head bowed, could only shake his head. He looked up, "I know, Levy. I'm just as upset as you are

"Laxus!' Natsu growled, glaring at the astral projection. The Lightning Mage smirked down at them and Natsu took a single step forward, but was stopped by Cana, who quickly berated Natsu, reminding him that that wasn't really Laxus on stage.

"What is it now, Boy?" Makarov asked him, folding his arms, "Seen the error of your ways yet? I'm afraid that won't help you though, you're still going to get the whooping you rightly deserve."

Laxus started to chuckle. And soon it turned in to full-blown, condescending laughter, "Ah, Gramps. You're not as wise as you used to be. You'd think I'd attempt something like this with only one set of bargaining chips? Hehe, that's… That's freakin' rich! Ahahahahah!"

Makarov narrowed his eyes, glaring at his grandson, "What do you mean?"

"Thunder Palace!" He exclaimed, holding his arms out wide. Seeing the quizzical looks and hearing the confused whispers, he smirked, "Thunder Palace – A weapon designed by yours truly. I've set lacrima all around Magnolia, filled to the brim with my magic. For a fact, it'll reduce this entire town to ash and more than likely everyone inside of the circle as well!"

"NO!" Natsu roared. Lucy didn't attempt to hold him back, for her body had gone numb. Her arms went slack. Natsu caught as she started to fall to her knees. Levy gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. Cana shattered the handle of her beer mug with the force of her grip, dropping it and spilling the alcohol across the floor.

"That's what I like to see, helplessness…" He sneered, "If Fairy Tail were truly strong then you'd be doing something about it. Instead you lazy cows have been sitting around here doing nothing."

"Just wait until I find you, Laxus! All this crap your spewing! You're gonna pay!" Natsu shouted.

"Heh, we'll see. Of course, all of this, this destruction and tragedy can all be avoided," He turned his attention to Makarov, who was wide-eyed and rooted to his spot, stunned by Laxus' news, "All you have to do is surrender Fairy Tail to me. And make it a public decree… Or at least announce it to all of Fairy Tail, either is fine."

There was no reply. The only noise was Natsu spitting curses and trying to attack his projection. He smirked, "You can reach me by Lacrima when you're ready. Tick tock, Gramps. Magnolia doesn't much time left, Ahahaha!" And with that he disappeared.

No one said anything. Even Natsu had calmed down after Laxus' projection vanished. All eyes fell on Makarov. The short, elderly man stood in the center of the room with his arms at his side, his tiny hands balled tightly in to fists.

Levy took a hesitant step toward him, "Master…"

***Thud***

"MASTER!" They screamed. Makarov collapsed, clutching weakly at his chest. The mages of Fairy Tail scrambled, gathering around the elderly man. Cana cradled his head in one arm, her larger hand gently placed over Makarov's clutching at his chest. The Guildmaster of Fairy Tail had broken out in a sweat, his face contorted in to a look of pain. He twitched and let out small strangled cries.

"Master no! What's wrong with him?!" Natsu growled. The manic Dragon Slayer was being held back by Lucy, who was close to tears, as were the other females, "Master Makarov!"

"I don't know, Natsu…" Cana quietly replied.

"This is Laxus' fault?! The more reason for me to kick his ass!" He moved for the door. Both Lucy and Levy grabbed his arms in an attempt to stop him, but they weren't enough. He wrenched his arms free and stalked toward the door. The Fire Dragon Slayer slammed his fists against the barrier keeping him trapped in the guild hall, "Dammit! Let! Me! Out!" He angrily shouted, emphasizing each word with a punch. He took a step back and he slammed his foot against the barrier.

"Natsu!"

"Wha -" He whirled around to yell at whoever had interrupted him. He couldn't think past the haze of anger. He hadn't expected to be embraced. His faced was pulled in to the warm buxom of Mirajane. She lightly stroked his head of pink hair and whispered soothing words in to his ears.

"We're all angry, but you can't let it drive you like this, Natsu," She whispered, "Calm down. Take a deep breath. Laxus wants to provoke you. If you want to fight him, Natsu, then calm down, please." The Dragon Slayer stood there, his shoulders rising and falling with his labored breathing. Steam rose off of the skin of his hands and feet. His shoulders slumped.

"Dammit… Laxus… Why?" He growled weakly, "He would just… kill them all? All of us? I thought we were his friends?"

Cana carried Makarov in to the medical wing and she gently set him down in one of the beds. She wiped away the few tears she had let go with her forearm. Planting a soft kiss on the man's forehead, she turned back to the door to leave, and she noticed the others were gathered there. They made a path for her to exit.

"What are we going to do, Cana?" Lucy asked her.

Cana inhaled deeply. She steeled her nerves and whirled around, eyes wide open with a determined fire burning in them, "We're going to join the fight! If we're free then Erza has already taken care of Evergreen, leaving Bixlow and Freed, and they may be strong… But they don't stand a chance against us all! They're fighting for Laxus! We're fighting for Fairy Tail! For Master Makarov and for Magnolia!"

"YEAH!" The others exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Cana exclaimed. The group ran out of the doors of the guild hall.

The blond Celestial Spirit mage said goodbye and good luck to her blunette best-friend and the two of them embraced for a second, "Are you sure you don't want to fight?" Lucy asked her.

"I could do more here. I feel like I could get rid of Freed's barrier and our chances would be even better," Lucy nodded and held her friend one more second before she turned and jogged off toward the entrance. She stopped abruptly.

"Natsu…" Lucy turned to the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, "Everything will be all right. When Levy has gotten rid of Freed's spell… you can go out there and kick some butt," She smiled brightly, giving him a thumbs up with her stamped hand. A grin broke out across Natsu's face.

"Yeah!" He gave her a thumbs up, "In the meantime, you go out there and kick some ass too! Freed and Bixlow are just begging for it!"

The blond nodded, "All right," She jogged after the others.

"Good luck, Lucy… Good luck everyone."

* * *

**End.**

I remember watching that first few episodes of Fairy Tail and immediately upon seeing Loke, I paused it, and "Ichigo?... What?" were the words that first came out of my mouth. And then I hoped it was Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo's English Dub VA) voicing Loke – Twas not so- But still, the resemblance is there. Although, Loke is better with the ladies. Ichigo you dense fool…

I don't remember Natsu being all that mad about the events, of course that's just my memory, so I made him a bit angrier in this instance. He is a Fire Dragon after all. But just wait..

That's chapter five. Hard to believe that it's June already. 2014, gone before we know it. With that said, Chapter 6. I'm looking at June 20th, so let's hope for that.

**Update **- **June 13th**: Chapter 6 will be posted on July 10th and that is when I will resume posting chapters. Thank you all for understanding.


End file.
